Beside of U
by ButterPeanut
Summary: Pagi-pagi buta, pukul enam pagi Dazai menerima tamu seorang gadis kecil. /"Lagi?". "Ayo masuk. Aku buatkan sandwich." Warn : Fem!Chuuya, take a bath together, Little!Chuuya.


**Tok tok.**

Daun pintu terbuka setengahnya, menampilkan seorang pria jangkung yang tingginya nyaris menyamai pintu. Penampilan kacau menjadi kesan pertamanya, dengan surai cokelatnya yang mencuat ke segala arah, juga kaus hitamnya yang kusut di berbagai bagian. Dia menguap lebar, lantas menunduk, menatap gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Lagi?"

Anak perempuan di hadapannya mengangguk kecil. Tangannya mendekap seragam sekolah. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melirik jarum pendek yang menujuk angka enam di dinding. _Astaga, pagi banget. _Dia menghela napas, lalu menyingkirkan dirinya dari pintu.

"Ayo masuk. Aku buatkan _sandwich_."

.

.

.

**BSD Milik Asagiri Kafuka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Aku hanya meminjam karakter pencipta BSD untuk penulisan FF ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf menunggu, Chuuya~"

Dua piring _sandwich_, segelas susu putih dan secangkir kopi panas. Sarapan sederhana itu terlihat begitu enak di mata Chuuya. Lantas tangannya langsung meraih sepotong _sandwich_ dari atas piring dan menggigit ujungnya. "Enak banget kak Dazai!"

"Begitu? syukurlah." Dazai menarik kursi di seberang Chuuya lalu mendudukinya. Tangan kanannya meraih cangkir kopi dan menyeruput isinya dengan nikmat. Kantuk yang menggelayuti-nya perlahan sirna.

"Oh ya, aku udah coba yang kak Dazai kasih tau kemarin." Chuuya membuka topik begitu menelan potongan _sandwich-_nya.

"Oh ya? terus gimana?" Dazai menyahut, kini tangan kanannya berganti meraih _sandwich_ yang masih utuh.

"Papa balas gombal. Terus mama tiba-tiba datang, dia bilang papa gombalin teman cewek-nya." Chuuya mengembungkan pipinya. "Terus ya seperti biasa."

Dazai tertawa renyah, dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin tetangganya yang beda dua blok dari rumahnya itu sangat kekanakan. Dazai memilih untuk mengganti topik. "Terus, Chuuya udah mandi? Hari ini sekolah kan?" Chuuya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Mandi bareng aja yuk. Kebetulan kakak belum mandi loh~" Dazai tersenyum usil. Anak perempuan di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"_Untung masih kecil" _batin Dazai.

Sarapan kembali berlangsung dengan tenang. Suara kunyahan Chuuya yang terbilang berisik memenuhi ruangan. Dazai tidak begitu mempermasalahkan-nya, toh, dia masih kelas tiga.

_Sandwich_ keduanya sudah habis, menyisakan remah-remah roti dan minyak di atas piring. Dazai bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya menumpuk dua piring dan cangkir kopi itu menjadi satu. Menyadari segelas susu di atas meja masih utuh, dia mengernyit. "Loh, kok susunya gak diminum?"

"Gak suka. Buat kak Dazai aja." Chuuya nyengir, dibalas dengan helaan napas Dazai. "Ayo minum dulu. Kalau gak, kita mandi pakai air dingin." Ancam Dazai. Musim dingin yang membuat suhu menurun secara ekstrim akhir-akhir ini dan mandi dengan air dingin jelas menakutkan. Chuuya merengut, tangan kirinya meraih gelas susunya. Sebelum meminumnya dia menimang-nimang gelas itu, mencium aromanya lalu berpura-pura muntah, atau memberi kode lewat raut memelas kepada si surai cokelat —yang jelas ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. "Ayo cepat. Nanti kamu telat sekolah."

Chuuya segera menenggak habis susunya. Manisnya vanila bercampur madu menyeruak di mulutnya, meninggalkan rasa manis bercampur asin di pangkal lidah. Chuuya mual, sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah menyukai susu putih, pasti.

"Anak baik. Nah kak Dazai cuci ini dulu. Kamu bawa seragam sekolahmu kan?" Dazai mengelus surai oranye itu sekilas. Lantas meraih gelas susu yang sudah kosong dan berlalu ke wastafel. Chuuya mengangguk, kemudian melompat turun dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Dia meninggalkan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja, lantas membawanya secara hati-hati supaya lipatannya tidak terlepas —ke kamar mandi.

"Sini." Dazai sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada. Tangannya meraih seragam milik Chuuya lantas meletakkannya di atas meja kecil tepat di sebelah pintu. Chuuya ikut menanggalkan pakaiannya lalu melemparnya asal ke lantai. Dia berjingkak ke kamar mandi, uap hangat yang memenuhi ruangan menyambutnya. Dia segera menyalakan _shower_ begitu berdiri tepat di bawahnya. Air hangat dengan cepat terpancar, membasahi tubuh polosnya. Sejurus kemudian suara pintu tertutup terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya Dazai ke kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Kak Dazai, shampoo yang mana?" Chuuya berjinjit, jarinya mengabsen botol-botol putih di atas rak yang menempel di dinding. Dazai meraih botol putih di deret tengah, lalu menuangkan isinya di atas telapak tangan. "Sini duduk, kak Dazai yang shampoo in rambut Chuuya." Dazai duduk di atas kursi kecil, sontak Chuuya menghampirinya lalu duduk di depannya. Aroma mint dengan cepat menguar seiring tangan Dazai memijit-mijit kepala Chuuya. Tanpa permisi, Dazai mengguyur Chuuya dengan segayung air hangat.

"Ah ... aduh masuk mata, kak Dazai ...!" Chuuya mengaduh, tangannya panik meraih-raih air, Dazai ikut dibuat panik, lantas dia meraih gagang shower. "Coba sini diam dulu, dibilas dulu itu matanya." Chuuya menurut untuk diam meski matanya sudah nyaris mengeluarkan air mata saking perihnya.

Dazai menengadahkan air dari shower lalu mengusapkan-nya ke mata Chuuya, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut untuk meniup. "Sudah?"

Chuuya mengangguk ragu. Perih di matanya sedikit berkurang. Dazai meletakkan kembali gagang _shower_, lalu meraih gayung yang terlempar tadi kemudian mengisinya dengan air. "Tutup matanya."

Sehabis mengeramasi Chuuya, Dazai mulai menyabuni anak itu sekaligus dirinya. Tak lupa sikat gigi dan bernyanyi sama-sama di kamar mandi, jelas merupakan hal yang wajib. Tak bisa berlama-lama karena Chuuya sekolah dan Dazai yang kebagian kelas pagi, mereka memutuskan langsung mengakhiri mandinya tanpa berendam.

.

.

.

_Cup_.

Dazai mencium pipi Chuuya gemas. Lantas beranjak, kembali menaiki sepedanya. Chuuya tertawa kecil. Dia sungguh menyukai saat kakak tetangganya itu mencium pipinya.

"Dadah!~" Chuuya melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dazai balas melambai lengkap dengan senyuman hangat. "Belajar yang rajin loh ya, terus nanti pulangnya ke rumah kamu, jangan rumah kak Dazai. Kakak pergi dulu, dadah Chuuya~" Dazai segera mengayuh sepedanya, membelah kerumunan anak SD maupun SMP di pagi hari.

Chuuya menurunkan tangannya, lantas melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya, kembali memulai rutinitas.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Chuuya membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak sepatu. Perutnya berbunyi keras dengan tak tahu malunya, meminta di isi setidaknya sepotong roti. Wajar sih, ini sudah jam satu siang.

"Ma~ Chuu lapar ..."

Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya begitu melewati ruang tamu. Dia menoleh ke arah tiga orang dewasa yang tengah berbincang di atas sofa. Dua pria dan satu wanita. Papa, mama dan ... Dazai.

"Kak Dazai?" Dazai menoleh, lalu mengisyaratkan 'sini' dengan tangannya. Chuuya berlari menghampirinya, lalu duduk di atas pangkuan-nya tanpa permisi.

"Chuuya, jangan gitu. Gak sopan." Mama-nya menegur. Tapi Dazai menahan bahunya begitu Chuuya hendak beranjak. "Gak papa kok."

"Jadi yah begitu intinya." Mereka melanjutkan percakapannya. Chuuya hanya menoleh setiap ada yang bicara. Tidak mengerti sama sekali meskipun sudah menyimak dengan saksama.

"Chuuya."

Chuuya menoleh lagi ke arah sumber suara. Di dapatinya mama yang bicara. "Ya?"

"Mama dan papa sudah dengar dari kak Dazai. Kamu suka kabur ke rumahnya setiap kami ... bertengkar, ya?" Wanita itu memelankan suaranya begitu mengucap kata bertengkar. Chuuya cemas, kalau habis ini dia tidak boleh main ke rumah kak Dazai selamanya gimana?

"Iya ... maaf ..."

"Gak, gak apa Chuuya." Giliran Dazai yang berbicara. Papanya mengangguk.

"Kami minta maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam pertengkaran kami yang sepele. Jadi ... kami ingin memulai semuanya dari awal." Entah kenapa sejuta firasat baik bermekaran di hati Chuuya, berharap dalam cemas kalau impiannya sejak pertama kalinya melihat papa dan mama bertengkar akan terkabul kali ini.

"Jadi papa memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dari tempat kerja. Dan merencanakan liburan keluarga selama satu minggu. Bagaimana? Chuuya mau?"

Chuuya tertegun. Dia mengerjap. Bingung karena ini terlalu asing. Senang karena akhirnya ada hal positif dalam keluarganya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Iya! Chuu mau!"

Persetujuannya disambut gelak tawa keluarganya maupun Dazai. Gemas melihat tingkah anak perempuan semata wayang keluarga Nakahara.

"Tapi ..." Suara Chuuya menjeda tawa mereka. "Kak Dazai ikut kan?"

"Eh? Chuuya~ itu kan liburan keluarga kamu. Masa kak Dazai ganggu sih?" Dazai mengelus surai oranye itu pelan. Elusannya tertepis karena gelengan si pemilik kepala. "Gak mau! kak Dazai harus ikut. Ya? kumohon. Papa, ya?"

Dazai gelagapan, dirinya merasa tidak enak, takut merepotkan. "Udah gak u—"

"Baiklah." "Eh?"

"Satu tiket lagi tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula lebih ramai lebih seru." Wanita bersurai oranye yang duduk di hadapan Dazai tersenyum. Dazai yang hendak menolak batal niat karena Chuuya yang sudah menarik-narik kemeja hitamnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti kita mandi sama tidur bareng ya, Chuuya~" Bisik Dazai lalu mengerling bersamaan dengan Chuuya.

"HA?!" Kedua orang tua itu menoleh bersamaan. Dazai hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa kok."

.

.

.

**A/N : HEYO, Gila aku. Belum selesai Our Meet udah nambah satu cerita lagi aja. Untung ini bukan multi chapter wkwkwk. Habis ini ide udah melonjak-lonjak minta diketik sih hehehe. Sorry ye kalau gaje de el el~.**


End file.
